Remember
by Paperairplan-e
Summary: Ada Wong finds herself trapped between her past and her future. Wesker leaves behind a terrifying predicament. Leon fights to free the woman he loves from the chains of the past. Sucky summary, good story. I NEED ADIVCE. AdaxLeon AdaxWesker
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So this is the introduction to a story I wrote a year ago. I'm not really sure if I'll be uploading the next chapters as planned of if I'll completely change the plot. I sort of need your opinion about this one, and maybe suggestions. Tell me how you feel about this and which direction you think it should take.

As for those following **_It all started with a scarf _**(Inception fanfic), I'll keep you updated. Sorry for the wait!

P.S. I might update this file since it needs to be checked by a friend . I've recently noticed my spelling sucks amazingly.

With love,

Ina.

Please, R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Haunting memories**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** AdaxWesker & LeonxAda

It was funny how everything felt like it was over and yet, all was simply about to begin. The idea of a man who proclaimed to be God, the savior of the dying Earth, was gone. Savior of the dying Earth_ o_r at least that was the patronizing idea that very man wished to project. And it was the only idea she could genuinely provide herself of him: an individual who secretly wished compliance and understanding from those who could relate and yet delivered demise and insanity towards those he considered inferior to his own persona. Then again, everyone was inferior.

Thinking about those few facts made her cringe as she took her warm shower. The prickling water gave her skin a pink flush, the impact of each drop driving each blood vessel crazy. It was relaxing yet stimulating. She never really knew whether she was suppose to mourn or to smile. Captivity or freedom? Peace or violence? Love or savagery? Those were peculiar questions that crossed her mind each time she'd take a shower, or each time she'd hold a gun firmly in her hand. Those were the only moments she felt alone, lonely enough to think about subjects that should be the least of her worries.

The slender figure stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel to wrap it around her head and the proceeded to the bathrobe. As she opened the door, steam seeped out progressively and the sound of his voice crept into her ear. "Morning. Coffee?", _Ah yes, I almost forgot about last night._

"Hey, handsome." she said swaying her hips towards him. Kennedy gave her his signature smirk, surely due to the fact she had this habit of getting out of the bathroom with barely anything on, or something that is easily removed.

Leon placed the mug filled with cafein on the small dining table he had in his apartment and as usual, the ebony haired woman sat down with her never-ending limbs crossed. The silence was definitely awkward but gradually disappeared when he decided to join her with his own mug and when she began to sip the coffee. "So how was the shower?" he asked monotonously while running his thumb on the rim of his coffee's recipient.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, always so curious about what women do in the bathroom.". The reward for that statement was another smirk from the man she longed to be with. Her sultry voice released an incredibly brief chuckle. Leon couldn't help noticing how silent she's been lately compared to the other meetings they had the past few months. He could list down a few things that greatly bothered him about her recent attitude. _She wouldn't tease as much, she wouldn't smile as much, she wouldn't reply back with her smart-ass remarks, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep pleasantly. Sure I see her regularly, and I'm one heck of a lucky guy. The sex's great, but seeing her make a face a few hours after that, this probably isn't going to work as we've both planned._

"Ada, has something been on your mind lately?". She missed "_Miss Wong"_ terribly. She listened to him speak out his concerns for her. She felt warm yet uncomfortable with all the care he gave her, the slightest thing about her peculiar ways seemed to worry him. She did care for him, too much in fairness and here he is tiring himself out just to understand her. _Hm, loving me isn't any way to understand me. Sadly. _"I'm just scared you'd disappear like you always do.". For the whole speech he delivered, only at his last sentence did she bother to look at him with a sad smile.

"Oh, Leon." she said, up on her feet. He reached slowly for her frail hand and held it tight. Ada gave him a ghostly kiss on the forehead, followed by a sincere whisper. At least, she was persuaded she was sincere. "I won't." and with those words she went back to the still steamy bathroom. Wong wiped the mirror with her dry hand, drops of the condensed water began to find their way to the bottom and there she saw her pale face. A haunting presence lingered behind her; she still remembered those mornings when _he_ would place a firm hand on her waist, those mornings when _he _would smell her fresh skin by the nape, when _he_ would greet her "Good morning, Miss Wong.". Remembering those moments, brought her to the only conclusion possible. A lonely tear rolled down her flushed cheek, "Good morning, Albert.".


	2. Chapter 2

Phew! Here's chapter two. I still have no idea where I'm taking this, but I do like how this is turning out. Though you must forgive me for any remaining mistakes and typos. It's currently 2:52 am here in France and I'm sure my insomnia and I could be forgiven for the time being.

Next is, I'm not really sure whether I should change the rating of my fanfic due to the contents of this very chapter, please do include your suggestion in the reviews if ever you plan on leaving one (yeah why don't you leave one?).

Lastly, here's a bit of help that would be useful through out this entire fanfic: all flash backs will be written in italic, just like in this text. I occasionally use italic to accentuate certain words, but when the entire text is in italic then you're sure that it's a memory/flashback.

_**"Word"**_ = Dialogues

_**Word** _= Thoughts

Hope this was helpful! Enjoy and please do R&R.

Sincerely,

Ina.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**__** –**__** S**__**light signs of jealousy**_

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** AdaxWesker & LeonxAda

_**Christmas 2008.**_

"_**My, my, aren't we impatient Albert?"**__ she said, panting and struggling with his rather quick hands. That night he seemed to be in great need of her attention, but she couldn't deny that the returned attention would be much appreciated. She couldn't even recall how they got in the kitchen, even less on the table. Surely, everything that was in their way either fell or was put out of its place due to the great hunger that they both were keeping deep inside, waiting for the very delicate moment of release, of pleasure and finally, relaxation._

_As he heard her cocky question, he couldn't help but smirk back at her__ for she was obviously the hungriest of both. He could smell every inch of her, every emotion, everything she was feeling or going through and obviously her hormones were being very impolite to her. He never understood how or why he surprisingly got somehow attached to a woman of her kind who barely had any moral grounds. But who was he to say anything about moral grounds? After all he seems to have this habit of releasing viruses and turning people into flesh eating machines. Still, the idea of his having sex with his colleague was quite the experience. __**"Ah, but Miss Wong an eminent stench of lust is seeping out of you." **__Wesker replied back slight tugging at her dark hair. __**Talk about enhanced senses, **__she thought. Wong hissed sensually at the tug, leaning her head back to further exposed her neck. Every part of her skin was begging for attention, itching and shaking as it searches for __the inexplicable pleasure he brought her each time they were entangled on her sheets. _

_For as long as she's remembered, this is how their relationship has been, based on money, power and sex. The dominated and domineering. Though these words defined them perfectly, the statuses varied from time to time, one would be dominated by the other in certain occasions especially when it came to "making love". Ada has always wondered if there any other reason as to why she's ever stayed this long with such a tyrant; one of them would be due to her position in the Organization but was that simply it? The only question she has an answer to was she did enjoy taking sips from Wesker's coffee mug without his permission; he would always give her that distasteful look she very much sought each time she had the chance to. _

_Their hands were moving to the rhythm, attempting to rid of whatever there was separating their skin from one another. Both could feel the unbearable tension due to the prolonged wait. Lips entangled, bodies slammed together, limbs entangled, and he made love to her until she screamed his name between sultry moans and childish whimpers. This was the only moment she would ever see a different side of his, the one of a man, an ordinary man who still kept a trait of sincerity and care for another being than himself. And of course, she felt somehow privileged ever since he did claim her as his official bitch. Pejorative or positive, she couldn't really care for, despite his madness and ego, despite his search for ultimate power and balance within this world, he was the only one who could've really kept up with her and her capricious ways. She was provided with what she needed, when she needed and he was the only person who could stand her nasty little humor (his patience of course having its limits). _

_To both of them, this night was simply a professional way to connect. It was almost part of their job to be fucking each other regularly to maintain their primitive urges in place, not having to go haywire due to the lack of __**it**__. And yet, despite their similar thoughts to the idea of pleasing each other physically, there was the installment of a strong connection._

* * *

_The next m__orning was quite the struggle, the Asian felt quite lazy to even move out of the warm sheets. But the warm scent of the usual dark coffee he would make would always bring her to her feet. He seemed to know exactly how to make coffee for __her;__ of course she'd like to think it was for __her. __**Wong**__**, get real. It's his coffee.**__ Forcing herself on her feet, she dragged the blanket along with her and attempted to wrap it around her just as she would with a towel after a warm shower. _

_It was all a habit, he'd come over, they'd spend the night; she'd wakeup to find him in her kitchen making coffee for himself, topless. Then she'd arrived poorly dressed only to watch him spend his silent morning sipping his coffee, unless she'd sip it herself right out of his mug. Though during their recent encounters, she was developing this habit of sitting on his lap which was definitely a dangerous gesture towards someone like Albert Wesker. __Oddly he'd come to get used to it, and ignored it with all his might despite the denigrating position it put him. The thought of him, a superior intellectual, a man of power and evolution went through ridiculous scenarios such as his bitch sitting on his lap for morning coffee sips. Unsurprisingly that was what she did; she sat on his lap as he was contemplating the only window of her current apartment. A short sound of irritation escaped Wesker's thinly pursed lips, his usual __**"Hmph.**__**", **__addressing the woman's lack of respect and attention for his presence. The blonde man couldn't help but noticed the rather appealing choice of clothing she had on, __**"How charming."**__ he said while she drank his coffee. _

_She looked over her bare shoulder and purred __**"Good morning to you too."**_

"_**May I remind you Mis**__**s Wong**__** that is it almost 12 pm. **__**I advise you to get properly dressed." **__s__tated the __expressionless__ man__._

"_**Albert, don't tell me your hormones are sensitive today?" **_

_**Quite the smart-ass indeed, Wong. **__He told himself while massaging his jaw with his thumb, inspite of losing his temper, he very much preferred to ignore her little game and proceeded to reaching out for his phone which was but a few centimeters away from him on the table. _

_Ada religiously observed each and every one of his gestures just like a true assassin would when preparing for the attack, directing her vision over the shoulder closest to the small lit screen. _

"_**Ah." **__her red tinted lips released lightly after having read a very irritating name. __**Excella Gionne **__had __left a message on his phone. Albert drew a smug smirk on his __lifeless face, noticing her concern for the female featured on his device, which greatly amused him. _

"_**If it isn't the woman with **__**the silicone **__**airbags." **__The vixen__ remarked with no remorse. _

"_**I sense a very strong for of admiration for Miss Gionne."**_

"_**Indeed, Albert."**_

_Before she was able to leave his comfortable lap, the device rang putting up the Tricell CEO's name widely on the screen; not only did this irritate her tremendously, but the fact he'd have to answer would mean she'd have a listen to Gionne's unbearable accent. She looked at Albert and rolled her eyes, sending her arms in the air out of frustration. _

_The only time Ada Wong had to face Excella was behind Wesker's transmission screen, that large green screen that he adored, oh so very much. Excella portrayed the typical wealthy whore with the most impressive cleavage and the most unattractive rictus according to Wong. The ebony haired woman couldn't stand her accent back then, and hearing Wesker speak with her on the phone was quite unpleasant because she could hear the CEO's voice through the faint speakers. _

_The conversation was brief and ended formally. The surprise was yet to come. _

"_**We shall be meeting Miss Gionne tonight, my dear Ada. I suggest behaving."**_

_And as a reply, she practically hissed at the aggravating news. _


	3. Chapter 3

Had a bloody hard time fixing this one. Forgive me if it sucks tremendously. I promise I'll do better.

If you haven't noticed, things are spicing up just a tad.

R&R, they keep me happy and inspired. And besides, I need guidance for this fanfiction.

Sincerely,

Ina.

**P.S. Please note that the chapter prior to this one took place in 2008, a few months before Wesker's arrival in Kijuju. I sort of forgot to precise it back then.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**– "Miss Wong, there seems to be a problem."

**Rating:** T

The CIA agent refused to let Ada drive, not because it was his car but because she wasn't giving out a healthy image of herself ever since they've both woken up. She placed her chin on top of her knuckles, fingers relaxed, while her elbow pressed firmly against the cars door. She hasn't paid attention to whatever Leon was talking about and he seemed to have been just fine without any of her regular replies. It was rare for her to feel ill, sure it would generally happen when an unrealistically sized B.O.W. would slam her against something, but that was clearly not the current case.

He had invited her to eat out, just to change their habit. Seeing as the weekend was coming to its end, Leon wanted to spend more time with her. _And this is when you realize working for the government sucks; never know when you'd leave, when you'd get home. Never know when __**she**__'d leave. _Both being very aware of their current status, they never know what would happen. And surely one day, they might have to hunt each other. _Yup like that weird movie, Mr. & Mrs. Smith. _Leon was aware that Ada, having to disguise and hide herself when they'd be together, is beginning to tire herself out. She was a woman deprived of freedom, even when Wesker wasn't there anymore. She had never told him why she continues to work or for whom she is going on missions. The only thing Ada would tell Leon once it was time for her to leave was "Got to work handsome." And she'd disappear through his window.

Speaking of disguises, he couldn't help notice how ravishing she was even with a blond wig on. The cut was a bob and it framed her face perfectly. Bringing his eyes to her neck he noticed a fine choker with a butterfly pendant painted in red. _Always with the butterflies._ He thought as he proceeded in mentally describing her dress. Red was a color she has been avoiding ever since the first time she came through his window. Of course it showed how careful she was, Wong was never really one to submit herself to captivity and yet the image of her without a red dress was taking some of her charm away. "Like what you see Leon?" her voice was like music to his ears. The ash blonde man released a faint chuckle and brought his attention back to the road.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as the car exited the highway.

"I'm fine. Oh don't look at me like that, I can handle myself." Ada rolled her eyes the moment he gave her his _**Kennedy glare**__._

"Sure you are, that's why I cook for you when you come over my place."

They parked the car and entered the restaurant, to be then guided to their reserved table. It was the type of fancy restaurant she'd go to every time she'd be out on a more diplomatic mission, negotiating, tricking, flirting and assassinating. Both sat down, the server having pushed Ada's chair in out of service protocol and handed her the menu which was honestly the least of her interest compared to Leon who was clearly enjoying each French dish there was in it.

After ordering each their own dishes, the waiter brought them the fine wine they had chosen. He uncorked it and poured it in each glass, halfway full. The nausea that Asian had experienced in the morning seemed to have resurfaced at the aroma of the beverage. She drew a pretty expressive snarl for a person who generally stayed calm-faced and this alarmed her companion instantly. The snarl was followed by the motion of biting her lip which was an evident sign of holding whatever she had to release through her mouth. Ada felt the bile run up her throat, but her audacity fought against the convulsions. Abruptly, she got up on her heels and began making her way to the restroom. Kennedy tried to assist her only to receive her polite refusal with a dismissal gesture of her hand, as the other stayed over her mouth. She picked up the pace to reach an open toilet cabin, feeling the bile mount its way out. The contents of her empty stomach were violently released, giving her spasm due to the contractions of her organs and the bitter taste of the substance. After calming herself down, she sat near the bowl and simply shook her head in denial.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered nervously. For once she had lost her very poised composure and cool head to a new experience she never thought would happen to her. Of all the things the problem could be, she swore that it would never be this one. "Do I tell him?" Wong bit her lower lip harder than the first time, leaving it raw and slightly sore. "This isn't possible, I just ate something bad." _Lies, you didn't eat dumbass._ The cellphone strapped on her thigh rang and "Org. Lab" was pretty persistent for she left the phone ring hoping it would stop.

"What is it?" Wong barked violently. The woman stood up straight, wiping her putrid mouth with her thin arm.

"Miss Wong," the caller said articulately, "there seems to be a problem. Your monthly blood tests have shown anomalies."

"What do you mean by anomalies?"

"If we aren't mistaken, they seem to be traces of one of the variants of the late T virus."

Her heart skipped a beat and brought her to hang up on them. She didn't know whether she had to cry or start running away, away from the restaurant, away from Leon. _They're going to hunt me down. He'll be hunted if I don't leave now. Still can't believe they called me, some sick way to give me a hint._

But before she could reach out for the door, it slammed open exposing a rather infuriated CIA agent in front of her.

"We have to go, now!" his exclamation followed by gunshots and panicked cries of civilians.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: After realizing and most of all, reading this all over again, I felt aggravated to see all the ugly mistakes I left in here. I do apologize for those who had to read such a crummy chapter. **

**Hope fully this one is completely freed from the terrible bonds of typos and grammar issues. If you do spot some, please do tell me in reviews about them. i'd be more than happy to correct all of them.**

* * *

Ack! Oh mee garsh, this was not funny to rewrite. *Hangs herself*

I really am bad at writing action since I'm very very in to details. My mom read this for me and she said it was alright, but it seemed like she read it unattentively so I'm sure there are still mistakes and typos everywhere. Feel free to criticized, for I feel that in some parts it's either illogical or just down right stupid. I don't see how I can make this better since I initially had a hard time writing it, and I had a hard time rewriting it. This chapter was so mean to me.

I would also like to say that, hm, I'm a mean bitch aren't I? I mean what kind of cliff-hanger did I just leave you with?

Whoops, maybe you should go read before I start telling the story for you. Oh wait, that's what I am doing.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Ina.

P.S. I demand suggestions/R&R! I feed on them and it's keeps me pooing rainbows out like Nyancat!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**__** – "Am I the one?"**_

"We have to go, now!" Leon barked grabbing her slender arm, tugging at it violently as he began to pick up the pace. He hadn't the slightest idea of why armed when barged in the restaurant opening fire, but he knew that it ought to happen when a mercenary and a CIA agent were in the same place. The irony of things were beyond infinite extent, as to when he had thought they would be at peace for some time both of their jobs catch up to them and ruin the romantic moments of their lives.

As they ran out of the comfort room, one of the "fiends" spotted them and began yelling "There! Catch them!" Of course, how would anyone from the Organization not noticed Kennedy? He was part of Ada's report when she had returned from Spain, having no excuse of hiding his presence during those events due to the pilot who has surely witnessed their brief "goodbye". And surely they were tracking her through all of her devices, since she had quite a bad habit of disappearing and never telling anyone about her whereabouts.

Dodging bullets were one thing, but trying to keep civilians out of the fight was another problem. Despite the danger they were in, Leon couldn't keep his sense of justice out of the way and turned around while Ada continued, shooting with the handgun he always carried in his jacket to refrain the Organization from unnecessarily taking lives of innocent people who were only there to have a great time. Wong, ran as fast as she could to the car halting occasionally to either break a gunman's neck or shoot another with the gun she retrieved from one of the cadavers. "Leon's going to hate me." She mumbled as shot one of the car windows down due to the absence of the keys that were surely in one of her partner's pocket and unlocked the vehicle from the inside.

"Get down!" Leon cried as she he continuously released bullets, slowly making his way out of the facility. The car briskly stopped in front of him, Ada slamming one of the doors for him to quickly enter.

"Hold on tight." She ordered and her foot impacted the accelerator in the most unmerciful ways. Kennedy couldn't understand why they were chased, nor couldn't he understand why they sent such an army for the both of them, assuming he was the one they needed. His transmitter beeped and showed Hunnigan's face on the screen. "Leon, where are you?" she asked worriedly.

"In a roller-coaster having a good time." His sarcasm was undeniable.

"Wherever you are get out of there now. The CIA was tracking a few devices along with the Organization's and Ada Wong's." Ada stayed silent, interested to hear if Ingrid was to bring more information. "We couldn't decipher the conversation properly due to static interference but they're planning to hunt you down along with Wong." _So how did I get myself in to this shit again?_ He asked himself avoiding the urge to roll his eyes for once. He shot Ada quite the ferocious look, but having nothing but her poker face in return.

"Can you ask her to track all stand-by locations?" Ada asked as she began taking her gun out aiming it at the vehicles behind.

"What?" Hunningan asked perplexed. "You're with Ada Wong?" A rather unpleasant frown appeared on the transmitter's screen.

"Long story Hunnigan, it's a favor I'm asking you. Counting on you." Before the CIA operator could reply, he cut the transmission off to aid his partner in preventing their enemies from catching up. He aimed his gun precisely hitting the first car behind them, drawing a violent hole in the driver's head. As the car came crashing, 3 new ones emerged followed by a military truck equipped with a submachine gun at its head.

"Talk about a romantic date." Kennedy blurted as he got his head back in, searching for more ammo in his Mercedes. Looking below, he saw the chipped wires entangled the very ones responsible for the cars current activity. _Oh boy, she owes one heck of a repair bill._

Hearing his statement made Ada smirk. "Well things were going to get messy in bed, call this a warm up handsome." She took the sharp curb, having anticipated the arriving truck, and planned an accident for at least two of the BMWs behind. Her foot slammed the accelerator after noticing the truck was transporting gas tanks to various stations and homes. "Shit." she muttered. They weren't quick enough to escape the impact of the explosion. Leon's car tipped over, crashing and gliding on the pavement. The other pursuing machines were either conflicted by the accident or simply incapable of continuing their chase.

Leon got out of the Mercedes noticing blood trickling down his forehead. He ignored his injury and rushed back in the car to yank out a coughing Ada. Her right legs was bleeding due to the impact that was largest and strongest on her side during the crash, she barely could open her eyes but when she prevailed halfway, Kennedy couldn't help but notice the fiery glow they had. It only lasted for a second, making him shake his head in denial of what he saw.

"Ada. Hey, Stay with me." He said, placing her nape gently on his arm. They were both sitting on the pavement, meters and meters away from the fire. She coughed again and broke out a small grin after hearing what he had just said.

"That's some way to propose to a woman." Wong's voice was husky and displayed the struggle she was going through, evidently showing the harm the crash had brought her."Was worth the try." was his only answer. He couldn't link the pieces together due to lack of information; he couldn't tell why they were attacked nor what Hunnigan was really trying to tell him about Ada. When it came down to the woman he loved, there was always an issue whether it was emotional, conventional or governmental. A familiar beep interrupted his observations.

"Leon, a chopper's currently trying to locate you."

Indeed the chopper's noise was striking and attracted his attention as it flew right above, obviously struggling to get their exact location. Hunnigan on hold, he put Ada to lay down and began waving both of his arms up until her got confirmation from the pilot. The personnel of the flying engine released a supple ladder, he took Ada on his back and began climbing up. He asked for assistance to take her in and proceeded in making his way up and in. They took off with no delays.

Leon swiftly turned around after hearing his partner hiss in pain. Her convulsions came back, more violent than ever. Veins appeared all over her body, the rush of the blood visible between her pearly skin. "Ada! Ada!" He cried as he noticed her body fall limply to his feet, darkness engulfing her vision completely.

_**2 hours later, Washington D.C. **_

"So mind explaining why you were with Miss Wong?" the neatly dress Hunnigan demanded, arms crossed. Scott Kennedy sighed heavily, not knowing where to start. Was he supposed to tell her he was having an affair with the one woman he shouldn't? Or was he supposed to talk about how dinner was really awful? All he knew was that, the only person who could give any answers was Ada and right now she was most likely undergoing intensive healthcare. "Look Leon, I really don't want to know what ever there is between the both of you. I could probably help in explaining." Leon smiled at his colleague.

"Like you always do."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to keep up the patch-up works if you're not going to tell me anything." She placed her hands on her waist this time.

"Look, I can't tell you much. I was caught off-guard and I barely know what's going on. You'd have to ask Ada."

And that was exactly Hunnigan's plan. She snatched the office phone and began dialing the number to health services in the bureau. She began nodding her head "Alright, we'll be right there." After dropping the phone back to its place, the CIA operator released a heavy sigh and pinched herself between the eyes.

"Wong is creating a commotion. A violent one too."

After that statement, they quickly made their way to the health department.

_**At the health-department, CIA bureau**_

"She won't calm down." One of the medics said. "When she saw us trying to draw some blood from her, she began attacking us. We're just lucky we got out on time and locked her in the lab." The medic finished.

"Let me talk to her." Leon said.

"Leon, I received files from various sources stating that Ada Wong is infected by a variant of the T-virus. It isn't safe." His heart momentarily stopped upon hearing the news_. That's a joke right? Then again, Hunnigan joking isn't an option here. _

Hunnigan frowned, but seeing the determination in his eyes made her agree and asked the medics to unlock the door. And he did as asked, putting in the access code. Giving out a nod of gratitude to his colleague, he entered the laboratory making his way directly by the ebony haired woman. She had bandages and patches pretty all over and had nothing but a clinical robe on. Ada stood, sloppily beside the bed where all the needles and incision tools fell.

"Ada." She turned to face him, her eyes lifeless. The fear he felt seeing her lifeless eyes was inexplicable. Something he had never felt, a cold drop of sweat rolled his neck. "How are you feeling?" Not a word escaped her lipstick smudged lips. Leon didn't know how to approach her; he felt a demon inside her that was ready to devour him. For once her feared her, for once he was repulsed by her presence. _Something isn't right. _"Ada, we need answers. Do you understand? The only way I can get you out of here, the only way we can both leave is if you cooperate." His voice was gentle, it caressed her ear, soothing her tensed nerves.

"Leon, I'm pregnant." She said, her voice slightly shaking. Kennedy didn't know whether he was supposed to jump and dance or frown and think about it_. I'm not the only guy she's been with, I've been seeing her for only a brief period of time. Shit, of all the times why now? She's a real icebreaker. _He then noticed than she was silently crying, agonizing about something he wasn't aware about.

"Am I the one?" he asked firmly and almost emotionlessly, eager to find out the predicament in hand.

"I-" she whispered after taking a big breath. "No." Ada placed a hand on her over her eyes, tears pouring out of her, her body shaking as she sat down on the bed. The man before her, felt his heart break not because she gave him a rather blatant "No." but because this was the first time she discarded the thick walls around her. Seeing her cry was the most disturbing image he had seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

First of all, I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed, sent me PMs and who have added this story either in their favourites, story alert of who have added me in their author alert. It means a lot to me to know that people actually do read my story. I'm not the best writer around, far from that, but Ido try my best to give all I can in order to provide you with a pleasant and interesting story. If possible, to mark myself out of the ordinary fanfiction writer.

As my medical school finals are coming, I would be undergoing intensive studying of the following 2 weeks. I promise an update as of tomorrow but before that I'd sincerely like to hear from those who read and follow this story, even from those who have brought their interest simply by reading it completely.

I'd like a bit of guidance in terms of plot and atmosphere. I'd like to know more about things you'd like to see, if it should go faster, slower, if you want to feature more Resident Evil protagonists, etc… I greatly struggle with writing since I've always had this fear of displeasing my readers when the fanfiction takes a wrong turn. So, as a friend and fellow writer/reader, I ask of you to simply speak up in the reviews section. In no way am I fishing for reviews for the feeling of superficial fame, but more as guidance to this story that I sincerely hope to be successful and to please all of you.

Sincerely,

Ina.

**P.S. I'm uploading the next chapter in an hour. It'll be pretty short, so excuse that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT: I spent a bit of time correctly all minor typos and grammatical flaws that I didn't notice. I hope you'll forgive if ever you have read the rather sloppy version of the text. Pay attention to details, it is key to the following events in the story. **

As promised here is chapter 5. I actually really like this chapter for some unknown reason.

There must be mistakes here and there, so please do ignore them.

Here's a bit of help that would be useful through out this entire fanfic: all flash backs will be written in italic, just like in this text. I occasionally use italic to accentuate certain words, but when the entire text is in italic then you're sure that it's a memory/flashback.

_**"Word"**_ = Dialogues

_**Word** _= Thoughts

Hope this was helpful! Enjoy and please do R&R.

Sincerely,

Ina.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Lingering bond**_

"It isn't your child." She said with her unstable voice. Ada wiped her tears with the tips of her fingers and inhaled strongly before breaking the ice. She knew how Leon could be emotionally distracted, proof of that was shown in Raccoon City. "It's Wesker's." Ada stopped moving as she felt Leon tense up right beside her. He released a rather loud "hmph" as he turned away from her, releasing her small frame. The disgust she saw on his face was irreproachable. How could she ever blame him for that? Conceiving a child, unwillingly (yet it occurred), with a man he has tried to hunt down for years must be quite the hole in his heart.

The ex-cop sighed heavily not knowing how to handle the current situation nor how to handle Ada Wong herself. _Talk about a sick joke. Then again, my entire life has been nothing but a joke. _The bile that was creeping up in his throat gave such a ravaging feeling, he couldn't handle peer pressure, not this one anyway. He imagined her with Wesker and the sly rictus the villain must have had each touch her, each time she'd hear her express her pleasure. Leon was disgusted, to a point that he almost felt like abandoning the one person he tried retrieving for so long. _Never._ He had spent too much time suffering because of her, because of her fake death, because of her ghostly presence in the past. Leon couldn't come to the conclusion of leaving her side ever again. "Are you positive?" he asked coldly. The tonality he used was one that seemed to address a stranger, and yet, the hurt on his face showed.

Ada looked away for a minute, remembering how Wesker had explained the naturally process of the transmission of the virus.

* * *

_**Christmas season, 2008.**_

_He said they were meeting Gionne, which made Wong feel peachy. The word "peachy" being thickly coated with sarcasm. After her torrid night of passion with Wesker, here he was asking her to get dressed and get ready to take their leave. After doing what she was told, she exited the bathroom to notice him in his usual dark attire. "Black. How original." She snorted at him as they both exited the mercenary's home. _

_[…]_

"_**So how does the T-virus transfer itself without having to force medical administration?" **__Excella held her chin high, swaying her hips as she went around the computer screen the Asian and blonde were contemplating. Excella was a woman of seething pride, the type who would never back down until she had everything she wanted. Her thick accent always made Ada flinch, not that she had ever had a problem with different ethnicities. But this woman's way of speaking, accompanied with her typical Italian accent made the spy's ear cringed, practically in pain. In every visual transmission Ada has witnessed between her employer and the Tricell partner, she couldn't help but mentally comment about Gionne's need to expose her very protruding chest through her skimpy little dress._

_Wesker clicked on several folders to open diagrams that would simplify his developed explanation.** "Just as natural genetical transfers, the virus shall be transferred through sexual activity." **__A sly smile on Excella's face grew as the words rang in her ears like wind chimes. Wesker then continued to elaborate. __**"The carrier of the gene, modified by the presence of the virus naturally gives out his or her genetical pattern during the conception of the embryo. Of course this is only possible if the T-virus does not reject the expected carrier. The only flaw of the process is the time of formation of the embryo, this may take up to a total of 9 months to have the egg cell to complete its morphing up to the final stage before it's development as an actual child. If said casual: you'd be able to tell if you're pregnant only after a minimum time of 9 months after having sex." **__He paused to open more files. Ada listened carefully to his exposé for it seemed so different from his usual ghastly plans. __**"During the bearing of the child, the mother will notice regular convulsions from day one until the birth of the child. The speed of development of the child inside its mother's womb is variable. We've established statistics showing the quickest development was around a month." **__Excella snarled at the fact, her face impregnated with disgust.__** "As the child grows inside of its mother, a viral and toxic secretion shall be observed. This generally leads either to the precocity of the bearer's death, or her considerable weakening after giving birth. A part of the virus remains in the mother's body but does not undergo any possible mutations. The obtained child is a natural acceptor of the the virus. Call it a beneficial association between man and T." **_

_Ada began putting the pieces together as she put herself in Wesker's shoes. __**A natural transfer. The conception of a natural born carrier.**__**"An irreproachable and invisible way to create B.O.W.s." **__The spy said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, while he adjusted his position in his seat. It was a perfect strategy to spread a deadly virus in the most discrete manner, no one would ever notice. It only takes one man to spread the infection, to make is seem like it is a natural event in the conception of life. No one would ever question its true origin for society will simply consider as evolution, just like how humans are the evolutions of many things._

_Wesker smirked hearing Wong's statement. __**She picks up quickly.**__ He thought, delighted. __**"Indeed."**_

"_**Interesting. This is indeed priceless information, Albert." **__Excella tipped her head to side observing the blonde's face maliciously. A cocky smile appeared on the Italian's face as she made her way closer to him making Ada back away. Excella's perfume was too much for her nose and the way she said his name was drastically unbearable. Ada rolled her eyes when the Tricell employee placed both her hands on his shoulders, purring. __**"This is exactly one of the things I need to make my way up Tricell's ladder. This is quite flattering Albert." **_Wesker didn't bother to look at Gionne in the eye and simply said. _**"All for you my dear." **__Ada face-palmed herself at the cheesiness of the hallow conversation. __**This woman is a death wish.**__ The woman in the red dress told herself._

_Albert Wesker slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse of Wong, giving her a rather playing look which translated __**"Jealous aren't we Miss Wong?".**_

_[…]_

* * *

Ada repeated the exact same words Albert Wesker had pronounced that day to answer Leon's brief question. The only word she got out of him was his signature "Shit."

Despite Kennedy's clear demise for her and the current situation, Ada hadn't the heart to let go of the only thing linking her to a past she held on to, linking her to the dark days, linking to a man she couldn't forget despite the terrible events that had occurred. She couldn't tell if the feelings that she has always had was based on love but she was certain of the value of the lingering bond she was bestowed upon.


	7. Chapter 7

Pheew! I'm back! My medical school finals are done and I felt like they sucked badly. Oh well.

I hope this isn't too boring, not much action in here.

Forgive any mistakes, I seriously need to get myself a pair of glasses since I've been having a hard time reading and finding my mistakes clearly.

**NOTE**: Scientist=Doctor=Researcher=Squinty eyes. Just thought you should know.

- _**Paperairplan-e**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 **– Growth

She had woken up, to find herself in the same plain room, the same cold metallic medical tools surrounding her and the same camera watching her. Funny, she was actually reading George Orwell's 1984 and reminded her of those scenes where they mentioned Big Brother eyeing every single person in the city. She then noticed that it has always been that type of lifestyle for her: when Wesker wasn't there to watch her every move, there was The Organization.; when The Organization wasn't there, there was the U.S. government and when no one was there, there was her. Ada couldn't help but notice, not that she actually had time to think about her life, that she constantly needed to watch herself and her every move: everything had to be faultless.

The variant of the T-Virus the organization had found in her blood test, seemed to have developed itself considerably within only 24 hours. The governmental medical team was called in 8 times to calm her down and tried to suppress the pain that would regularly shoot through her body, the convulsions were becoming more and more violent.

Leon hadn't seen her ever since he left the room frustrated from the news she had told him about. He said that he needed time to _digest _whatever there was to. She didn't feel near anything like being abandoned, though as she was judging by Kennedy's permanently worried self she was sure he'd pass by in the morning to check on her. _He loves me, yeah right. My ass. _She told herself rolling her eyes. Then again, how could she ever blame him for the way he reacted and he's reacting? For all she knew, he restlessly searched for her and now that he's found her, he wasn't wishing anymore bullshit coming from her. And yet, here was the new batch. _The bitch in the red dress and Baby Wesker._

As she blankly stared at the ceiling, her body lifeless on the bed, Wong couldn't help imagining what type of mother she would make. The repulsive idea of having to constantly worry about the child's safety kicked in. As an agent but also a prisoner of her own job, the child would be a miserable one despite its inherited abilities from T. _After all, it would grow up just like any child._ More worrisome was the threatening idea of rebellion, the time the virus within the child becomes uncontrollable. This would automatically to the necessity of its destruction and the deed could only be her's unless she wanted some ruthless bastard to do it for her. "Never", she whispered to herself firmly.

Ada was never meant to be a mother from the very beginning; this was a fact if tightly bonded to the logic of her line of work. Despite all that, she would never put a child through such pain. It never asked to be born the way it would be so why would she have the right to take away the slightest thing from it? But if the situation is given thought, one would notice how irrational Wong was being. A deadly virus is most likely squirming within her asking for release to launch the planet's destruction and yet she has no thought of ridding herself of it. _Quite the stubborn mind, really._ _You're making this all your fault Wong. That's the completely opposite of your job, you're supposed to frame people for the crap that happens in society's snake pit. _Before she could proceed in her inner ramblings, another medic came in to give her the medicine she had to ingest within regular intervals of time.

_**2 hours later**_

"As you can see Mr. Kennedy, the embryo present within Miss Wong is developing at the most peculiar speed. Within only twenty-four hours the embryo has reached the stage of a month old of pregnancy. I have never seen anything like it." Leon listened to the squinty voice of the researcher hired to analyze Ada's pelvic scan results through one of the large screens. The other screen featured Ada's sedated form on her hospital bed with perfusion tubes hanging from her arms and scanning deivce the medics in her room were pressing on her abdomen under the transmitted instructions of the squinty voiced scientist. He couldn't bear it, any of it: those hands roughly touching her, pulling and replacing needles in her skin, her helpless figure and the obvious signs of fatigue leaving dark traces beneath her eyes.

_Focus Kennedy, focus._ He told himself sternly. The doctor then opened a file featuring explanations as to how the virus was multiplying. "Now, as you've told us the virus shall only begin attacking its carrier after the child's birth." _I seriously hope Ada's wrong about that bit of the info._ "I have quickly analyzed and came to the conclusion that with the presence of the child's gene being detected within her body, the virus refuses to harm the bearer in order to allow the growth of the child. To do so, the virus refuses to harm the immune system for optimal development and yet, the antibodies have no way of getting rid of the antigen. From here on I'm sure you get the idea." The man said as he close the file.

Leon massaged his nose bridge between in thumb and index finger, sighing heavily as he began to put the pieces together. "Since the antigen can't be destroyed, once the virus detects that there is no reason for it to restrain its regular unstable activity, meaning once the child is out of the bearer's body, it'll begin to harm the organism as it pleases." Leon's statement was confirmed by an approving nod from the doctor. "Isn't there any way to develop a vaccine?" He couldn't imagine losing her to a crummy virus that had been haunting them for years now.

"Well you see, conceiving a vaccine will demand the use of Miss Wong's body in the process. The presence of her cells and the embryo's is necessary in order to conduct analysis and research. We have a decent amount of information about the T virus from the Raccoon City outbreak, hence making the search for a vaccine possible." But the doctor paused, pushing his glasses up with a finger. "Though I was told that you would be displeased if she was to become our guinea pig." Kennedy turned his face away from the scientist's observant eyes; coming to the conclusion that only one person would have mentioned his relationship with the infected woman. _Damn it, Hunnigan._

"Wong isn't under his responsibility anymore Doctor Shepard." A tall and slim figure came in, standing straight with a neatly coiffed bun and a pair of rose pink framed glasses. _Speak of the devil_, Leon muttered to himself.

"Hey Hunnigan." He greeted her, as casual as ever.

"Leon, Ada Wong is officially under the U.S. government's supervision. Our superiors have decided to make use of Miss Wong situation to begin useful research which they believe can be a solution to annihilate the T-virus. And with further work, maybe even the G-virus." Ingrid cooly said, making her way closer to once rookie cop.

"Has anyone told her?"

"No. And judging by your tonality, the news is everything except music to your ears. I was hoping you could tell her. If she sticks with the government's plan for her, Wong would be able to stay peacefully in the facility." Her voice pleaded him to understand.

"Easier said than done Hunnigan. Thanks for the information though." Despite the awful news he needed to break to Ada, he felt reassured that they'd let her stay in the medical facility instead of a prison's cell.

A sudden sound was heard close to the door. There she was standing in her hospital robe, arms bleeding due to the tugging at the perfusion cables and stains of blood all over her. The doctor, surprised as ever, quickly opened the window transmitting the recordings of the camera in Wong's room and saw the violence that has occurred. The medics who were giving her an ultrasound only a few minutes ago were gravely injured. Despite the crummy quality of the security camera, the blood that she has shed was obvious on screen. "She's unstable!" The scientist exclaimed. The second Leon heard the man's exclamation, he quickly got on his feet and turned to face his lover's trembling form.

"I won't let you touch it." Ada Wong whispered, her lower lip quivering. The idea of turning herself and her child into research utensils was something she couldn't even picture, it made her blood boil in every inch of her body. People call it motherly instinct, but in this case it was more of a savage reaction to the unbearable situation they were trying to put her in.

"Security, get to the building F-13. Wong's unstable." Ingrid spoke to a guard through her transmitter. "We have an emergen-", but before the spectacle wearing woman was able to continue speaking, a firm grip caught her slim neck and slowly began strangling her. Leon couldn't believe the speed at which Ada reached for Hunnigan, it was inhuman. It barely took her a second to move from the door to her current position; and seeing how she could easily carry his colleague with only one hand, he knew that the virus was slowly taking over.

"Ada!" He cried approaching her, attempting to make her stop. The only reply he was given was a rather savage hiss and the deadly glare of her orange glowing cat eyes. Kennedy continued to approach her slowly, as he deeply stared in to her abnormal tangerine, fiery orbs. He was unable to look away out of fear; her demonic glare was so intense to the point that he couldn't do anything but stare. Ada's breathing was irregular and heavy and her eyes did not once leave Leon figure. It was almost comparable to a feline predator ogling its prey in the excessively warm environment of the savanna. The government agent began to extend his hand, hoping he'd be able to reach her, hoping that she'd take it; but instead a swift kick flew towards him, sending him brutally against the wall.


End file.
